Time Knight: Broken Chains
by DarthMind
Summary: When a sinister criminal breaks free from his senetencing, an interdimensional Knight must stop him before he one ups his current escape...by freeing the entire prison planet of Hades! Prequel to a Sonic SatAM FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1

**NEXUS HEADQUARTERS** _(Center of all known Time and Realities.)_

An annoying high pitched frequency woke Christoph up from his slumber, his eyelids clenching as he came back to the world of the waking. Quills out of place and his overall complexions rather muddled, he smashed the alarm clock, silencing it and turned on a nearby desk lamp, lighting up his sleeping quarters.

The light illuminated his hedgehog features a bit more then the dim LED of the alarm clock. Gray in color, he ran an ungloved hand through his quills, pushing them back into his common style of hairstyle: slicked back with a thin layer of holding compound.

"You keep breaking our clock we'll need to start taking out pay deductions to buy new ones." a voice came from behind him on the other side of the bed, making him turn towards it.

A slender figure propped herself on her elbows, turning her head towards the hedgehog, flipping her hair out of the way of her eyes. "Besides, it's too early to get packed, come back to bed.."

"I've got work, Karen.." Chris said, swinging his legs from the bed and finding purchase on the carpeted floor, the entire unit no bigger then fourty feet by fourty-five feet with a low ceiling. It was obviously constructed for utility and economy then comfort and living.

Standing up he wandered over to a small closet, opening it and tossing out a few articles of clothing onto the bed behind him.

Karen propped back up, brushing her brunette hair out of her eyes again, this time her expression was a combonation of anger and confusion. "Chris, we talked about heading over to Tranquil Beach this week.."

"I know we talked, that's all it was, talk, we never made any solid plans." Chris said, slipping on a pair of black boots and securing them with several straps. " I can't just pick up and leave like that, I've got a caseload today-"

"Not more jumping…" Karen ran her hand over her forehead, her light brown fur showing for the first time, then looking away after her question.

"No." Chris responded, keeping his glance from her still as he slide a pair of partial armor plating across the front of his boots that resembled metal spats. Chrome in color, they appeared half uniform, half for looks, two distinct sets of lines traced the edges of them. "Just a crap load of follow up and sentencing…"

"At least you aren't traveling through time and space today.." She said, getting up herself and stretching, a few cracks heard as she did. "I'm getting old…"

"Nonsense…you're as young as the day I stumbled over you…" Christoph said, smiling as he turned towards her, a half lidded expression flashing across his eyes. He stood up and slipped on a set of black uniform gloves.

"I wish.." she started to dress too as she turned away from him. "You're the only one of us that's up for being turned 'Timeless', dear.."

Chris opened the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a small watch device, slapping it on his wrist and locking the clasp. The display whirled to life, a series of diagnostic lines of code flashing across it.

"He's not up for promotion yet, Karen…" the watch replied to her comment, it's voice a higher almost sneering male accent, like a man who'd be upset if you asked him for the time regardless of the circumstances. "…and he won't be anytime soon if he doesn't shake a leg and get down to Processing and Sentencing…"

"RECON, I've told you repeatedly, turn off when I put you in there, the idea of you liaving you listening in on us on my down time is…somewhat unsettling." Chris said to the device, then looking towards his girlfriend. "Look, I'll try to get them to process fast, maybe we can catch a show?"

Karen looked at him and sighed after a moment, nodding and walking over, crossing her arms in front of her. "You better hurry them up, YOU have a lot of making up to do, mister." She smiled and pulled on the lapels of his coat into a kiss.

Half a minute passed and RECON chimed back. "Time is not on our side in this location, Chris, we need to get going, you and Miss Karen can fornicate all you want lat-" RECON was abruptly switched off by Chris, a quick flick of the side switch.

"He's right…" Chris said, looking back at her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"About the time or the fornicating?" she smirked.

"Well, both actually.." he grinned down at her, his medium build overtaking her slim frame in profile. "What do you plan to do in the meantime?"

"If we're not going to the beach sector I'll slip down the records and pull a few more files for Jones." she said, finishing dressing as she turned back to him." Lunch?"

"See what I can do." he gave her a quick kiss and headed out the door, the metal plate sliding shut behind him. Leading into a long military in it's uniformity hallway, doors like the one he came out of all along the way.

"First on the docket is Wilsam, Jade." RECON recited as Chris walked down the hall, adjusting his coat and gloves a bit more. "Felony assault, armred robbery,

corruption of a minor, resisting arrest and fleeing custody.."

Reaching a set of elevator doors at the end of the hall, they opened as he arrived. "I remember Jade, nice voice, very angry but hardly worth my time, anyone interesting today at all, RECON?"

The doors closed.

"As a matter of fact we do have one that will ring a bell." RECON chirped back, a hologram popping up from the watch in front of Chris.

A series of photographs slide across the presentation, each showing a different perpetrator to rather unpleasant looking scenes. Murders, arsons, and almost any thinkable the conventional mind could imagine, was ticking by on the rap sheet. Finally the images froze on the last one, a pair of purple eyes framed in nothing but a black background, the only other indication of a body was a few swirling bits of energy, the entire picture zoomed out to show a wider angle. The eyes and vapor like substance were locked inside a stasis tube, near many others exactly like it.

"Darius, class seven parasitic life form, currently in lockdown in D Wing." RECON continued. "Awaiting sentencing for, who knows which problem now, he's been awaiting arraignment for-"

"A year and three days, I remember, that's when I caught him.." Chris said, watching the numbers of the elevator display click by. "Not before he took out a decent chunk of Struta's population…"

"You were cleared of those charges, might I remind you.." RECON interrupted." Chris, none of those people knew what hit them. You should take some solace in that.

The elevator bell sounded and opened up the a large marble wall with a plaque reading 'Processing & Sentencing'. Chris gave a blank stare at the wall for a moment, the elevator giving him a gentle beep to remind him to exit.

"That may be.." Chris said finally, turning left at the sign and walking down a long brightly lit corridor. At the distant end of it was a security checkpoint with two armed guards who had taken notice of him. "That solace as you put it, doesn't keep me from waking up every night.."

RECON didn't reply and remained silent as they passed security and the large steel doors slammed shut behind them.

* * *

**DIMENSION DESIGNATION: HADES-ONE-ONE-ZERO**

Lightening streaked across a perpetually overcast sky, the clouds seemingly stuck in a stand still over the entire planet. Scars from both nature and man apparent splay out in a massive ruined metropolitan area. Crumbling skyscrapers, long forgotten cars and trucks piled upon each other, and the distinct lack of any moving life topped off the post apocalyptic wasteland that stretched for miles in any direction.

Inside the massive collapsing structure of the city, a few lit up buildings stood out of the darkness. Several patrols of robot sentries circled the buildings, searchlights following along their paths and across the reinforced front entrance, where two larger sentries manned high caliber gun emplacements.

A distant ticking on a radar console near one of the gunners brought his attention towards an oncoming dust trail. Bringing his turret around, the hydraulics groaned to a halt, the last few inches he moved manually with a grunt from his effort.

A security monitor on his station popped up, a static image of a female squirrel dressed in spandex came into few and walked up to the camera, pulling it up to look up at her face. "Report." brushing her red hair from her eyes, revealing her green eyes to the trooper.

"Looks like incoming, though I think by the signi-" He began, pulling his night vision goggles to the top of his head, the apparent features of a white wolf, several scars on his cheek, came into view.

"Think?" Her eyes flared with a unnatural glow, seemingly changing in front of the camera to feline like split pupils. "We don't need you to THINK, make sure who it is then either blast 'em or if it is Miles, let the little shithead in, boss wants him ASAP."

"Yes Ma'am.." the wolf snapped to attention and dropped his goggles down into place. He flicked a mic switch on his console and began to request identification. "Incoming vehicle, you are approaching a restricted area, identify or we will open fire. Repeat, you are approaching the outer parameter of Lord Scourge's territory, please-"

"Gate control, this is Miles, open up, I've got scavengers on me. Take care of them NOW you worthless drones!" a static filled transmission yelled back, the distinct sound of a motorcycle in the background noise.

After a series of authorization codes transmitted, the wolf gave a thumbs up to his other gunner. "Copy, sir, your almost in range. Gate Keeper, open the gate. We got one coming in hot."

A twin tailed fox rode hard through the night towards Scourge's compound, holding a package under his arm and gritting his teeth as several laser blasts from behind him cut through his leather jacket. Hitting ramps and throttling after each one, several other bikes came into his mirrors view.

Speeding through the entry doors, Miles heard them slam shut, followed by the gunners opening fire, several explosions following. Jumping off his bike, he dusted himself off and checked the package under his arm, a round capsule about a third of his size, wear and tear from being buried in dust apparent on the outside of it.

The main compound doors opened up and a female figure walked out, her boots clicking on the cracked cement as she walked at a furious pace towards the recovering fox cub. Before he could say a word, she grabbed hold of him by the back of the neck and lifted him with surprising ease.

"Do you know you were supposed to be back over five hours ago, Boss wants you and where the HELL have you been?" The female from the monitor before was now apparent in the light as she held him high, his tiny frame flailing. Her black boots matching her outfit, further highlighting her hair and eyes. The only other distinctive image that could distinguish her from the shadows was a large clawed glove on her right hand, though careful inspection could tell it was artificial, like those of the sentries walking by them.

"Boss ain't gunna like it if I'm late, we got the final session to fix up.." Miles shook in her grasp, hardly scared of her. "That and I KNOW you want whats in this.." He grinned, popping open the capsule revealing it's contents to her. He pulled one of the vials from inside it, a blue glowing neon liquid. He shook it in front of her and smiled watching as she slowly set him down, panting a bit as the vial came into her eyeline.

"You little bastard…" She snatched at it with her real hand, only to have him pull it back. Her eyes morphed to the more monstrous version she'd shown as he did.

"Ah ah Sally.." Miles smiled. "First it needs refinement…I'll get you some…when I can…as you said…Boss needs me.." Miles laughed and pushed her out of the way, holding the capsule under his arm as he entered the compound, the doors slamming shut.

Eyes still glowing with unnatural energy, she grabbed her stomach in pain for a moment, two robot sentries stopped to assist her.

"Mistress, do you-" one began to chirp at her.

Sally sent her clawed robotic hand into the belly on one and knocked the head off the other one with her organic one, growling in frustration. The units fell to the ground, sparking with electricity. She brushed her hair out of her eyes again as they reverted, sneering in Miles' direction. "This plan better be worth it…."

* * *

A female hedgehog typed away at a computer console, looking up only when the doors near here desk opened up. A deeper pink tone, she smiled as she saw the grey hedgehog walk in.

"Chris, I see you've got a large case load today…" she smiled, typing a few more keys and leaning back in her chair and looking at him with a smirk. "Don't you ever take a vacation?"

"Not if I can help it, Sonia." he looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "How's the list today looking?"

"Long and tedious, with a few highlights I see.." Sonia looked over her terminal and pulled out a data pad with all the information he needed for the sentencing sessions, pulling it back for a second to smile at him. "You know all work and no play might lead to one single hedgehog.."

He smirked at her and looked her over once. "Maybe true…why don't you do me a favor.." He snatched the pad from her, pocketing it. "Take a vacation for me and…" he patted her cheek. "…give it a rest?"

Sonia shook her head and leaned back into her chair and resumed typing. " Such a pity, wish the boys were here…" she looked at her screen for a moment, watching Chris leave, she smiled. "Well tomorrows another day.."

Chris walked down a longer plain hallway, only lights and the occasional metal doors along it's walls adored it. Looking over the data pad Sonia had given him, Recon whirled to life, taking in the data as well.

"Don't say it…" Chris said, looking at the screen still and flipping through it via touch screen.

"Say what?" Recon asked innocently enough.

"You always make a comment about her.."

"Well.."

"Here we go…" Chris sighed and kept reading, walking at a calm pace, in the distance a secure looking door with two guards standing at both sides.

"You know the poor thing is all by herself now, home coordinates were completely destroyed…" Recon said. "Wouldn't hurt to maybe give her a bit of attention, she has to be lonely."

Christoph made it to the doors and the guards saluted him, the one by the door turning to open it, typing in a code into the nearby keypad. A large round of metallic clunking sounds occurred and the door opened on it's hydraulics. Passing through, he returned to his data, scanning it over and giving Recon as little attention as possible.

"You know if your nervous you could take me with you.." Recon added.

"Don't wanta' take you with me.." Christoph flipped another digital page. "Don't wanta go at all, got Karen….awww now look at this they got Jarvis' name misspelled.."

"Karen's rather understanding, though I see your point, though it's never bad to play the field." Recon chirped as he corrected the typo Chris had mentioned.

"You need to stop, now." Chris said, turning a corner, the surroundings duplicate to the last hall only with each door now came with a window and a guard visible on at each door.

"Alright alright alright…" Recon answered.

Chris walked past several windows, each one appeared to be one way as the occupants in each room didn't take notice to him. He took no special notice to any of them in turn, save the last window. He stopped and backed up two steps and looked in.

A purple feline say across a inquisitor officer giving a statement, a metal table between them. Stepping up to the glass, Chris flipped the audio on at a small metal box, listening in.

"Now you say you have no recollection of where your home coordinates are, we have that much ascertained, Miss Blades." The officer, a ram, continued the session.

"Blaze." She crossed her arms and leaned on the table, hanging her head down and sighing, obviously exhausted or stressed.

"Blaze, right.." He made a minor correction on his paperwork. "Now, lets go over your story one more time, make sure I haven't missed anything."

"This is the fourth time!" Blaze's paws began to smolder, but she quickly put them out. "You have to be kidding!"

"Miss Blaze, understand, you appeared out of seemingly no where in a desolated dimension. A dimension that's coordinates are locked off and logged as uninhabitable. How you got there, you and we don't seem to know." The ram rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I don't even know who you people are!" Blaze countered. "Are you cops? Government? Robots?" she blurted out.

"As I explained, I am a Class Four Inquisitor for T.I.T.A.N., the organization that runs this facility.

"What is TITAN?" she asked, leaning back and folding her arms, her sleeve's ruffles ragged and charred a bit. " You say I came from somewhere else, send me back!"

"We won't be able to do that until we can ascertain where you're from, your intentions, and then it's a matter of if your home dimension is even in our systems and exists still..." the Inquisitor calmly replied. "A process that can be quickened if you cooperate, Miss Blaze, and answer my questions."

Blaze's eyes narrowed at the mirror, then back to the ram. "Alright, as away.."

"Thank you, now…"

Chris flipped off the audio and looked at her silently, tilting his head.

"Trouble?" Recon asked.

"She's telling the truth. She doesn't know why or where she is, but she knows someone's on the other side of this glass." Chris tapped it, making both occupants startle in the room, only to have them resume a moment after.

"I'm sure Phil will figure out what to do with her." Recon chirped back. "Lets go, we're running late."

Chris nodded to himself, and after another second or two, returned to the path he was on previous, leaving Blaze to whatever fate was to be her's.

Finally reaching the end of the hall, an even more massive door with a pair of guards at it awaited him. He saluted them and the same combination of events from before occurred, this time with a longer code sequence and an additional security check via retina scan. Walking past the door, it gave a massive clunking sound as it secured behind him.

The hallway he was in had less features then the previous, longer breaks between doors and a brighter almost homey like feel to it's colors and textures. The door he walked up to was labeled "Arraignment Room B".

"Here we are, now, straighten up, the Grand Magistrate is on today.." Recon chuckled as Chris opened the door to a massive room. Typical court room décor gave way to the occasional metal seams and a massive metal circular opening in the floor and ceiling. Simulated wood and gold fittings topped off the setting. The guards in the room saluted and resumed their posts, six overall, all armed with small weaponry, save the two at the far end near the Magistrates Chambers, who were carrying rifles.

"About time, we were thinking justice would have to be served without you.." A bright pink female hedgehog straightened her blouse as she stood up to look at Chris. "Magistrate's almost ready.."

Chris nodded to her. "Amy." he sat next to her, straightening his jacket, his Energy sword's holster visible for a split second before hiding it again.

" Big load today..you ready?" Amy sat down, signaling for her assistant to come over.

A rabbit came over, rather timid with her movements, carrying about three data pads in her paws. "Yes ma'am, here you are ma'am.." She said, looking at Chris for a split second with her green eyes, before looking to Amy. "These are the one's you asked for!"

"Miss Rabbit, if you wish to maintain your career as my assistant, you need to move a bit faster, I asked for these half an hour ago. " Amy put on a pair of reading glasses. " These will do."

The rabbit nodded timidly and adjusted the choker on her neck.

"Next time don't wear that collar, puts the wrong image out on litigation." Amy looked at her from under her glasses. "I know you've been here a short time but surely they told you I need some coffee?" She finished, turning away and sighing.

"Yes, Ma'am, on it right now.." she nodded and shot out of the room, nearly knocking over a guard.

Chris raised an eyebrow at Amy as she turned to him.

"She's cute, but my god, it's like before she was assigned her someone whipped the independence out of her.." Amy sorted the data pads and turned to Chris.

"Clearly you have a firm grip on ethics, Miss Rose.."

"Ms. " Amy pushed her glasses up and gave him an icy stare before a smile. "Let's not forget that.."

"Mmm. " Chris said, leaning back and looking at the clock on the wall. "Today's going to be a long day…"


	2. Chapter 2

**HADES DIMENSION**

A blue hedgehog wearing a pair of tattered sunglasses strolled about the cracked marble floors of the building he called home. Grumbling a bit he adjusted the sleeves of his black leather jacket, a few clicks coming from the under them as he did. Entering through a doorway into a much larger room adorned with crumbling artifacts of a past race and broken pillars holding up nothing, he sneered at the end of the room but kept himself in check.

Two sentries nodded at him, standing aside as he gave them a razor like glance from under his shades, a hatred barely contained over their recent siding with the management change in the base. Boots clicking on the floor as he made his way towards another set of four guards, all of which were lounging about on boxes or crates strewn about, one of them stood up and armed a rifle.

"Get outta my way.." he finally said, clenching his fists as he came to a stop in front of the large echinda, staring up at him slightly to meet eye to eye. "Not in the mood to play cock of the walk today.."

The echinda grinned and pushed him back with a massive hand, talons apparent on the back of it. "That's the fun part, Scourge, you ain't in the cock of no one's walk anymore, including -"

"You need to seriously stop talking.." Scourge stopped him mid sentence, snapping his right arm straight. A split second later a semi automatic silver plated pistol barrel popped out, a handle locking into proper place to finish the ejection. "Now."

Several sounds of rifles cocking and lasers humming to life sounded from behind the red echinda, who smiled down at the blue hedgehog.

"Stand down." a voice from behind them all said.

The voice caused the guards to turn their heads and nod, including Knuckles who sneered down as Scourage walked past them. He backhanded him as he walked by, making the larger figure grunt, though he restrained himself due to the orders from before.

Scourge made his way up a series of steps, all showing signs of crumbling, up towards the larger chair that held the speaker from before. Another hedgehog with a slimmer build sat on a makeshift throne, lights shinning from above flickered as a generator coughed for breath nearby.

Standing next to him was a slim chipmunk / squirrel hybrid narrowed her eyes at the blue one as he grew closer. Dressed in a pair of tight fitting pants and boots, Sally shifted a bit, her hand moving to her left hip towards a wound up whip on her belt. The gleam in her eyes glowed a bright green as her pupils morphed slowly to split feline like characteristics.

The holder of the throne sat with his leg crossed over the other, leather gloved hands regally at both tattered arms of the rickety throne. Build less then Scourge's, but slightly taller, he was adorned in an almost cliché villain like cape, it's collars laid down against his shoulders. The gray hedgehog's eyes burned with a inner glow from them that almost demanded respect as he looked down on Scourge, the purple glow from them lighting up part of his own black pants and shirt. Atop his head, perfectly trimmed and styled in an almost gentleman like form, his quills let off a natural shine.

"Boss." Scourge nodded to the gray hedgehog, no hint of actual respect apparent, shooting a glare to Sally. "Bitch."

Sally gritted her teeth at him, a pair of large incisors bared at him.

The gray one lifted a hand to her and she stepped back, smiling back to Scourge.

"Now lets not be too hard on Scourge, after all he's had such a hard time recently, dear.." the hedgehog spoke. "It's not everyday you lose your power structure, the respect of your men.." He smiled down at Scourge. "betrayed by your women…"

Scourge narrowed his eyes, sneering at Sally as she shifted her body to show off her curves to her former leader and lover, her half robotic right arm tipped with razor sharp finger blades.

"…and a body part or two.." he finished as Scourge rubbed a nub on the left side of his head where an ear had obviously been torn or cut off.

"You wanted to see me?" Scourge almost yelled at their new leader. "Boss?"

"I want you to get the rest of the inner sanctum guards and needed personal ready, we'll be leaving soon." Mastermind, otherwise known as the boss, put his hands together forming a pyramid. "My operative inside Nexus is nearing the end of their usefulness…"

Scourge nodded. "You mean we're leaving here altogether right? Without the security barriers tearing us apart I assume?"

"You assume correctly.."

"Still don't believe it..we're here cuz they know we can't get out.."

"YOU couldn't get us out…I can." Mastermind said, shaking his head slowly. "Simply because you couldn't think of a decent plan how doesn't mean it can't be done.." Sally walked behind him, her heels clicking on the few pieces of good marble under them, her organic hand running along the new leader's shoulders, a wicked smile at Scourge. "It means you are inferior..something the rest of your team has obviously recognized…and rewarded…"

Scourge narrowed his eyes yet again, biting his tongue and remembering the rather unpleasant takeover Mastermind had staged, sparing him only due to his ability to carry out rather unpleasant tasks, and his abnormal speed.

"Repeatedly and vigorously.." Mastermind finished, turning to Sally and then back to Scourge. "We have little time in relative terms, get everything and everyone important rounded up and to the research centers. Leave everyone else that doesn't matter."

A twin tailed fox walked in behind Scourge and waited patiently, a briefcase in his paws.

Scourge nodded to Mastermind. "Anything else?"

"I'll give you more orders as you finish your current ones, you have such a problem following chains of events.." Mastermind shooed him away with a hand gesture. "Miles, get up here…"

Scourge turned and walked off, gritting his teeth at Miles as the young fox flashed him a smile and walked up the steps.

"Boss, this is the last of what I can find.." Miles said, opening up the case with a flick of two locks on the side and lifting the lid exposing it's contents. A yellow glow lit both Sally and Mastermind's face. "It should last us after arrival until we can find another source.."

"Excellent…did you bring some for lovely Sally here?" Mastermind asked.

Miles nodded and pulled a preloaded medical injector from his leather jacket's pocket and tossed it to her.

Sally caught it with both hands, a rabid look on her face as she tilted her next and slide the needle in, squeezing the trigger. The gun fired it's glowing yellow liquid into her neck in less then a second. She dropped the gun and otherwise held her pose, closing her slitted eyes she gave a brief but almost lewd sigh that caused Miles to raise an eyebrow.

"Good work, kid.." Mastermind smirked. "Get your gear ready, Darius is about to make his move inside Nexus, as is my operative." He shooed him away with a similar gesture he gave Scourge.

Sally inhaled slowly and opened her eyes, now a regular blue iris in each of them, she smiled, her fangs obviously shorter. Stretching her body and leaned over and gave Mind a kiss. "Much better…"

"Make it last, and keep yourself in check more, we can't make anymore, and I can't have such a …useful thing like you dying on me again.." He smiled for a moment, then pushed her away. "Go get packed."

She grunted as he pushed her by adjusted her stance, run her good hand through her rough unkempt hair and walked off slowly, the guards moving from her path quickly.

Mastermind put his fingers back together and tilted back in his chair, two hilts exposed at his waist as his cape lifted back. He gazed through a broken skylight at the night sky's ever swirling cloud cover.

"Soon." his eyes began to glow purple again as a smile formed on his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**NEXUS - SENTENCING CHAMBERS**

"Bring on the next case…Nexus vs. Darius." the court announcer said, the name springing a bit of life into Chris. The courtroom side door opened and three security guards armed with rifles marched in and took position in front of the Grand Magistrate while several others secured the doors around the room.

Chris sat up and adjusted his jacket, unlocking the holder on his energy sword hilt on the left, near his ribs. He stared down as the floor in front of him opened partially and plating slide open, a round container slowly raising into the center of the courtroom, two more guards standing in front of it as it locked into place.

After a series of locks and sliding plates came to a halt, the cylinder prison cell opened it's shutters revealing it's contents.

A glowing set of red eyes sat in a withered looking Wolf's skull. The eyes were the only lively thing about the wolf, the rest of him seemed like a walking corpse, most of the tissue was starting to rot, and was more of a skeleton than a living being. Tattered clothing bore the signs of numerous wounds and battles, sword punctures and bullet holes checked his chest.

A sharp inhale of breath from the corpse snapped the onlookers back in their seats save Chris, who kept a constant stare at the rotting wolf. "Chris…" was all it said, his voice deep and unnatural as it escaped from unmoving lips, bellowing out of the speaker on the side of the holding tube.

Chris said nothing in return.

"Your honor Darius is a class seven parasitic organism that was responsible for the extermination of half a planets entire population. Captured by Temporal Warrior Christoph and escorted to holding on Nexus. We ask for the maximum sentence: Exile to Hades."

The Magistrate looked towards the other set of tables, his glasses sliding down his nose a bit. "Council?"

"Darius has waved his right to council, your honor.." the Hyena said, barely looking up.

"Very well, before final sentence is administered, does the accused have anything to say on it's behalf?"

"I do." the voice bellowed again.

"Proceed."

The eyes dimmed for a moment, and relit with intensity, returning Chris' glare "The people of Struta needed cleansing, I gave them that. Some of them disliked change, and the old saying goes that you can't make an omelets without killing a few rebels. I apologize for nothing, but I do say this…" Darius narrowed his eyes. "During this Temporal Warriors so called duty, he murdered my mate, she was to be my queen in the new world we create. For that, he will suffer the same fate, this I swear.."

Amy rolled her eyes and picked up one of the data pads the rabbit had handed her earlier. "Lemme know when the count of dramatics is done…hey whats this.." she said, frowning as she looked at the information on the pad.

"So noted for the record, anything else?" the magistrate asked, getting ready to pass sentence.

Darius' eyes narrowed differently, as if smiling as Amy checked the data pad closer.. "Yeah….Boom."

"What?" The magistrate asked, puzzled.

"Did he say-" Amy asked, looking up as the data pad began to blink.

Chris widened his eyes and knocked the pad from her hands towards Darius' contentment tube. "BOMB!"

An explosion rocked the room as the data pad exploded with a concussion force great enough to knock over tables and chairs in the entire room, triggering the failsafes on the Magistrates bench, a force field erupting around him. Chris held out his left hand, RECON generating a bubble of protection around him and Amy as the wave passed, knocking everyone dead within seconds of the wave hitting them.

Alarms rang after another second and the smoke in the room was still thick as Chris let down his shield to see Darius in his protection cell still, laughing as a force field had wrapped around it to prevent him from escaping.

"Nice try, but your still in there.." Chris said, pulling his hilt from his jacket interior and igniting it, a green flat edge sword erupting from it with a high energy hum.

"Oh we haven't even begun yet..that was the warm up round.." Darius said, the floor below him opening up and dropping him into the transportation network of the facility. "Catch me if you can.." he laughed as the top sealed, the own security locking him out.

Turning to Amy, Chris terminated his blade and holstered it. "Are you alright?"

"A bit hard of hearing but otherwise…oh my god.." she said, turning and looking around. "He killed everyone….how.."

"Your cute little rabbit." Chris said, trying to raise someone on his watch communicator.

"That bitch..and I was going to sleep with her.." Amy's eyes burned with anger.

"Yes I'm sure it's a horrendous violation of ethics….Christoph to Central, come in…we got a live one in the transport tubes."

"Copy Warrior Christoph, report to Central for situation preparation."

"Negative. Darius is on the loose, he's my problem, I'm going after him, he's heading down at the moment, seal off the escape portals." Chris said, pulling out his weapon and cutting open the tunnel access. "and turn off the damn fail safes as I get to them.."

"Copy Chris, back up en route to all exit points of the transport system..keep in mind fail safes cannot be disengaged at this time, watch for tell tale signs of incineration triggers. Over and out"

Chris shook his head and pulled the section he cut open off and out of the way. "Should gone to the beach.." He said dropping down and out of sight.

**NEXUS - TEMPORAL ARCHIVES**

Bunnie smiled as she heard the explosion and continued walking through the rows of servers as she pulled out a small data pad, powering it up.

"What the hell was that?" a goat looked up, his white lab coat matching that of his partner behind him.

"Sounded like an explosion…from Sentencing.." Karen said, looking up also. "Chris is up there…"

"Pardon me, I need some helping finding something.." Bunnie said, noticing their preoccupied expressions. "It's about Mobius, Before the 1st fall of …Robotnik.." She read from the data pad in front of her clumsily. "I need it for Processing…"

"Sure…Griff can get you it.." Karen said, turning to get to the communication terminal behind them.

"Sure can, what kind of-" his sentence was cut off as Bunnie shoved a curved blade into his lungs, a massive twist and jerk stopping his heart and sending him to the floor.

"Hey!" Karen said, reaching for a security alert button.

Before she could even turn completely, the rabbit sent a running knee into the back of the girl's kidney with a followup chop to her throat, stunning her. A half second later she grabbed her by the hair and smashed her head into a terminal, knocking her out, taking care not to kill her.

Stepping over the body, Bunnie inserted the pad into a nearby terminal and initated a program that started searching for files at a breakneck pace, already she say several servers go red and silent alarms were no doubt tripping. Data zipped across the screen of the tiny device, words barely readable as it crunched massive data.

An alarm sounded above her, no doubt Darius escaping. She checked around making sure no security was sneaking up on her, pulling out another device, a round silver orb with a handle on it.

Bunnie glanced down at the display as words like "Mobius" "Robotropolis" "Dimensional Coordinates" "Timeline" and "robotisizer" whizzed across the panel, finally stopping with an all clear sound. She pulled it from the terminal and at the same time noticed Karen coming about.

Smiling, Bunnie pulled the handle and tossed the grenade like orb towards the main cluster of servers and took several steps towards Karen..

"Chris, security reports they've been overrun at the last junction ahead of us, you need to blitz, even if it only lasts for a few seconds." RECON said as his partner hedgehog rushed through the tube, dodging the defensive systems.

"Where's this damn thing empty out?" Chris asked, pressing a button on the side of RECON, activating a temporary kinetic accelerators in his greaves. As gravity was altered around him for a moment he dashed faster then before, taking a left at a junction and heading towards the light at the end of the tunnel. "This would be easier if I could just turn on my dampeners.."

"Can't do it on station, the technology it uses could cancel out the gravity on the whole level…" RECON chimed in as Chris smashed through the tunnel cover, the last of his shields from the accelerators taking the damage as he landed with a three-point stance in a hallway filled with dead bodies of guards.

"I'd say we're on the right trail.." Chris said, snapping his blade out and charging towards the end of the hall, leaping over the bodies. "Let Central know we're down here, I don't wanta be cut down by gunfire."

"Copy, looks like Darius is heading for the Tech Wing." RECON responded.

"Warn security there before-"

"Communications just went down, I'd say he's there.." RECON interrupted.

"Could use another burst then.." Chris said, turning the corner and ducking under a piece of fallen wall, rolling with his momentum and resuming his sprint, his blade glowing green as he held it behind him in a ready stance.

"No can do, you're still recharging…" RECON answered, several explosions echoing in front of the pair.

"Get people down here now!" Chris shouted at his partner on his wrist, dashing over a fallen set of force field projectors, closing in on the doorway at the end of the hallway.

**NEXUS - RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT - TEMPORAL MECHANICS DIVISION**

A rotting wolf stepped over the last of the guards in the Tech Lab he'd so easily taken. The remaining scientists backed up in terror as they saw the glowing eyes from the corpse in front of them.

"I do hate questioning people, so we'll break it down to the basics. Where's the portable transporters?" Darius' voice echoed in the room as his voice resonated in his dying host.

"How do you know about-" the first of the scientists, a wolf, began to ask before he grabbed his chest, his eyes bulging, his face contorting as the other's watched on.

"I do hate repeating myself, so lets turn your friend here into a small spherical version of himself and we'll try again..." Darius said, a rotting paw raised at the group, each of them now backing off from the dying wolf. "Now, let me ask again, where are the portable transporters?" he turned to the closest lab tech, a female cougar.

"They're in the secured room over there, there's only two left…" she stammered out, terror filling her eyes as she pointed.

"Ah, you see that wasn't so hard was it. Now then, you, girl, open it up, the rest of you are no longer required." Darius waved his host's paws and all of them save the girl went flying into a nearby holding room, the door slamming behind them. A dial next to it was labeled "Microwave" began to turn as they pounded on the door from inside, their pleas suddenly silenced.

"Oh good lord you killed them!" the cougar covered her mouth.

"DOOR. NOW." Darius shouted, hearing the sound of a tunnel grate smashing in the distance.

The girl stumbled over the few security guard bodies, her lab coat snagging and knocking over a set of tools, making her startle at the crash. She recovered quickly and nearly sprinted to the locked door, punching in a keycode incorrectly a few times before getting it right and pointing to the table at the end where a silver briefcase sat among other various tools and experimental munitions.

"Ah, the teleporter.." Darius pulled them to him using his limited telekinetic powers from the body he was in.

"Leaving so soon?" Chris shouted, coming to a stop inside the lab, bringing his blade up and holding a defensive stance at the wolf. "You're not going anywhere, we've locked down the exit portals and those won't do you a damn bit of good with the containment field up around the station you triggered when you blew your way out of court." Chris said, his eyes locked on Darius, his stoic tone quick and emotionless.

"Chris, long time no see, have you met the last remaining member of the tech team?" Darius shouted, clenching his free fist towards the cougar who'd been cowering in the corner since unlocking the door. A second later she went flying towards Chris, using what little he had left of the energy in his host.

Chris deactivated his blade and tried to catch the cougar only to have her momentum take them both to the other end of the room, knocking over several tables.

"We'll have to do this again." Darius laughed and levitated out the other end, an explosion rocking the floor in front of him, letting him disappear into the hole it created.

"You ok?" Chris asked, lifting the girl off him and looking her over.

"I'm ok…" she said, barely able to talk, she began to cry.

"Stay here, security will get you safe…" Chris lumped up and sprinted towards the hole. "Recon, what's under us?"

"Portal Wing." RECON answered. "FYI, Central says someone's overridden the portal lockdown there, they're trying to lock it down.."

"Perfect.." Chris slide towards the edge of the hole and peered into the duct work and other broken building materials. "Should have gone to the beach.." He grumbled and jumped down.


	4. Chapter 4

**NEXUS – DEPARTURE AND ARRIVAL PORTALS**

Two lab techs dropped dead behind Bunnie as she turned with a start, Darius' rotting body behind them. Lowering his hand he sneered at her.

"Be more mindful wench.." his voice echoed. "We're too close to let our plans be stopped by your carelessness!" His eyes shed a bright glow as he finished his words, several flakes of fur falling from his rotting hosts body.

"Do try to pull yourself together, we're almost ready.." Bunnie said, smiling insincerely and plugging a round device into the front of a huge control panel.

Connected to the panel she plugged into was a superstructure of power and communication cables, all centered on a series of six or seven metal rings that constructed the event horizon for the portal. Next to the panels was the body of the unconscious Karen, none the worse for wear.

Darius staggered over, looking over the body of Chris' girlfriend with a distinctly menacing grin. "Excellent…" He said, reaching to her with a paw and stroking her hair out of the way of one of her eyes. "How long until you can activate?" He set the two transport modules next to Bunnie, who was typing at the console, rapid buzzing sounds coming from it's tiny speakers.

"Need a bit, they've locked down everything, my virus should be eating away at the procedural lockdown.." she began with a smile, several panels lit up red in front of her, then turned green as a massive hum from the generator in the room began. "Now. Just need to boot up the main program."

"Not a chance!" Christoph said, a grate falling through to the floor near the three of them. The hedgehog landed with a three point stance, his plasma sword lit green as an emerald lighting the floor and his face with it's color. He looked directly at them, Darius' figure over Karen's body gave him an unexpected start. "Karen..?!"

Bunnie didn't say a word and begin typing at the console, an alarm sounding and four tesla coil shaped rods appeared around the base of the room, firing up after several electrical bursts.

"Chris she's activated the maximum containment field…" Recon began.

"A Backstabbing rabbit and a parasite with a withering host, I think the odds are more then fair." Chris' face returned to his confident half smirk, assuming a defensive position with his blade and moving towards them. "Step away little rabbit.."

Darius' body fell to the side as Chris finished and took his second step, causing him to falter. To Chris' dismay, Karen stood up, then levitated, throwing her arms forward at him and sending a visible shock wave of kinetic energy at him, sending Chris into the force field that surrounded them, his momentum holding him against it for a second before he fell forward.

"I'd say the odds are in my favor now, Chris." Karen spoke, but with an intermingling of Darius' voice as well, her eyes ablaze with a red inner glow. He levitated towards his fallen victim, turning to Bunnie for a moment. "Get the program on line, I'll deal with him." He snapped his hosts head back, her black hair swishing messily around the disrupted gravity around it. Another gesture with his right hand and Chris lifted up, an invisible force tightening around him like a vice as he hung there. "You seem surprised my little gray friend…"

Chris grabbed at his chest, dropping his hilt, the blade disappearing as it turned off. Clenching his eyes, he forced them open enough to stare back at his girlfriend's possessed body in front of him, crushing the breath form him.

"You didn't really think you captured me at full strength did you?" Darius' voice began to overtake Karen's as he continued, looking back to the wolf's corpse. "Nigel was nearing the end of his usefulness when you stumbled, quite luckily I might add, into the throne room." He snapped his glowing read eyes back at Chris. "Now I do believe we have some unfinished business."

Chris' eyes bolted open as he felt the pressure increase and then suddenly he was flung against a perpendicular wall, stopping just short of it by the forcefield. "NGH!" He dropped as his eyes filled with Darius' laughter. He coughed to catch his breath, reaching towards his fallen hilt, about eighty feet away. "Recon, magnetics." He croaked out, his voice returning slowly as his AI Partner activated a pair of powerful finely tuned magnets on Chris' glove and the hilt, it soared toward him and landed fast and hard into his hand.

Bunnie ignored the two, eyes locked onto the console as she brought the main system online, fighting off the few attempts the outside to cut her off. The final sequence locked in and the rings of the portal started to rotate, gaining speed with each rotation. She pulled up a list of destinations and highlighted "HADES", letting the several strings of coordinates loading into the system at lightening speed, a prompt came up finally: "OPEN PORTAL TO HADES? Y/N?"

She smiled and typed "y". A massive thunderclap filled the center of the rings began to glow lavender, the very space and time parting as a gateway began to form.

Chris snapped his blade to life and charged at Bunnie, only to be brought off his feet with another kinetic burst from Darius. He flipped this time ready for it, activating his kinetic damping field, the grip on him loosen, landing and jumping at the main console, his blade coming down with vertical slash. "I said 'Back away'!" Chris said, the blade missing her as she jumped to the side, the controls exploding and sparking when the blade sunk in.

Bunnie kicked at the back of Chris' legs hoping to force him to his knees but her foot hit the plated boot of his uniform, causing her to grunt in pain and fall to the side.

"Idiot." Darius said, grabbing at Chris again. Now fully assimilated, his control and power was at it's maximum.

Chris felt a small pull on his body and kicked off from the console, sailing towards Darius, he turned his blade off and shoulder charged into him by altering his own kinetic value for a moment, knocking them both into the entrances forcefield and pinning Karen's body to the ground. "Karen, you have to wake up, fight it!" He shouted, shaking her by the shoulders.

"Too little, too late, hedgehog.." Darius' voice echoed, a pair of red energy beams hitting Chris in the chest and knocking him to the floor, his boots leaving a small spark trail as he slid into a stack of crates.

**HADES DIMENSION**

Miles goggles light up as his homemade portal began to a weak signal, he hit his head on a shelve as he snapped upward, grabbing hold of it and growling, he jumped out of the crawl space he was in and flipped the goggles to the top of his head, He ran over his jumpsuit half unzipped still from the heat, he started typing at the homemade computer, obviously pieced together from several other systems. Beady little eyes scanning the screen, he flipped another switch nearby and spoke into low lying microphone. "Boss, I think we're getting the signal, it's weak but it's starting to transmit."

"Excellent, get the main portal ready." Mastermind's voice said calmly.

"Roger." Miles said, turning a few more knobs he set the experimental build he had for a portal to transmit to a much larger one outside. Heading to the door, he let out a high pitched gasp as he bumped into Scourge, his own reflection casting back at him from the blue hedgehog's sunglasses. "What are you doing here?"

"What kind of welcome is that, buddy?" Scourge grinned and lifted his glasses, looking down at the half exposed chest of Miles. "You know our big chance is coming up.."

Miles sneered at him and zipped up his suit to the neck, hiding what cleavage and feminine curves that were visible. He gave a frustrated grunt at Scourge, one of the only two who knew about his little accident a while back. "Yes, and oddly enough you're coming with us I hear."

"Doesn't mean we all have to go, Miles." Scourge said, looking over Miles' smaller frame, circling him, running a hand over his shoulder. "You know if a certain other hedgehog had an accident…the next world we go to could have a nice chunk of it belonging to you.."

Miles slapped his hand away and pushed him back. "You had your chance, now do your job, so I can do mine." He grabbed a set of bags he'd obviously prepared and pushed him out the door, locking it behind him, the computers continuing to transmit.

**NEXUS – DEPARTURE AND ARRIVAL PORTALS**

"You just don't see you've lost have you?" Darius growled, exerting more energy and draining it from Karen's body, Chris' body flying back into another set of rails, almost sending him over the edge to the deadly energy fields below. "Either way, I win." Darius shot towards him and with a surge of kinetic energy he landed an uppercut on the Time Warrior, sending him stumbling again. "I kill you, I win!" He threw another punch, this time he felt a rib crack as it impacted. "I escape, I WIN." He sunk another punch fueled with power at his shoulder, shattering it. "You kill me in Karen..I STILL WIN!" he laughed and picked up a massive metal crate with his focused energy and held it above him, ready to finish Chris off, "With your death, the escape of all of Hades will be just the beginning, our leader has much larger plans in mind! Ashamed you won't be around to see it!"

"Chris you're going to have to stop dodging and kill him or at the least wound him, he's going to kill you!" Recon shouted at his wounded almost unconscious partner.

Chris opened his eyes, his head was ringing and his body felt like it was on fire with all the pain. He mustered enough to raise his right hand up to stop Darius' lethal smashing motion with his energy shield, it's blue hue blinking as it's reserves began to fail with each massive impact.

"Chris you need to do something!"

"If I do anything extreme, Karen might not make it!"

Another swing, the shield power drained again.

"He's going to use her body until it's as old and drained as the other one! If he makes it through that portal—" Recon's voice crackled as another swing nearly broke through the shield.

"No! She can be saved!" Chris shouted, gritting his teeth.

"Chris he's using her so you can't stop him, don't you see that, you think Karen would want you to lose him because of her! she's gone, don't let him win by keeping her like this!"

The shield collapsed, Darius throw the crate aside, picking up another larger one.

"I have to admit, I didn't think I'd get the chance to kill you myself, just your little whore of a mate! You're an added bonu—" Chris fired the last of his energy reserved into his kinetic displacers, shooting past him with a flash of green light, his plasma blade cutting Darius' host in half at the waist, the bottom half falling down as the parasite inside began to lose control.

Karen's eyes went wide and then shut, a moment later they opened lazily, a red glow beginning to leave them. He used the last of his reserves left in his dying host and send a hammer like blow to the back of Chris' spine, sending him crashing down, bother their energy reserves spent.

Bunnie finished and fried the control panels in front of her, turning to grab the two transport modules, throwing them through the portal and then glancing back at the two battling titans. "Darius, we're leaving!"

Darius felt death creeping up on him, his host's death moments ago, and now was going to pull him down with it. He had one last chance. Turning towards the retreating rabbit, he locked eyes with her, before she could react he transferred into her unprepared mind, locking her consciousness away as reality took new roots and he looked upon the remains of Chris and his old host, both now intertwined with each other.

"I think that makes us even then.." he said, his voice suppressing Bunnie's already. He turned and jumped through seconds before the main consoles exploded, the rings suddenly stopping and their internal mechanisms exploding from the sudden shock and stop of motion.

Chris opened his eyes weakly and saw Karen's dead eyes staring back at him, a sudden realization of what he'd done washing over him. He managed to get up on his knees and picked her torso up, looking at her, he didn't see the shields drop down, the portal shut down. He didn't hear the commando team rushing in to secure the room, or the sound of alarms shutting off. He didn't smell the faint hint of the perfume she wore. He couldn't feel the warmth of life from her. He couldn't process anything.

Everything was gone at that moment, just the image of her glassy eyes staring back at him.

Finally breaking free from the prison seemingly frozen time, he closed his eyes…and screamed.

**MOBIUS – DIMENSION SiGMA-ALPHA-TANGO-1-3**

**Local Date:3235**

Tails heard a massive explosion in the distance, enough to shake him from his nightwatch post near the village of Knothole. The explosion spawned what seemed to be bright light, possibly fire, and it was deep inside the Great Forest, close to the skirting of the Great Mountains. Picking up a set of binoculars, he peered into the trees, unable to make much of anything out at first, then just as the lenses were about to focus in on something, everything, light and all, vanished.

He scanned a few times more, then dismissed it as his imagination, which as he'd gotten older was prone to play many…interesting tricks on him he'd found.

He shook off the feelings in him again and started to scan another section of the forest, yawning softly and leaning back on the small stool the tower had. The lack of any real threats was starting to wear on everyone, including him. It was one thing to be fighting for freedom against a tyrant like Robotnik, but lately all his efforts seemed to be trying to create new technology, most resources directed away from the Freedom Fighters.

It was the same thing over and over, Robotnik would hatch a plan, they'd stop it, he'd curse Sonic and then they'd have at least another week of silence before things would stir up again.

He yawned again.

He just wished something NEW would happen.

**_The End?_**


End file.
